


Guns blazing

by Le_purple



Series: parasitestuck [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Fights, Gen, Guns, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Aradia sighed and sat next to Jake's corpse, waiting for her body to be torn to feed the infected and become one herself.Takes place like four seconds after 'floating cog'





	Guns blazing

"Well, it's been nice knowing you for the four days I have!" Jake said awkwardly, retrieving his guns.

"Thank y0u." Aradia looked at his guns "Y0u're fighting?"

"Yeah! I don't want to go out like a coward!"

"I supp0se. I th0ught that y0u w0uldn't want t0 get infected th0ugh." Jake began shooting at the infected he drew closer and closer, Aradia just standing there and watching.

"I...I hadn't thought of that." Aradia seemed to somewhat soften.

"I have a whip, I can kill y0u when things start t0 get difficult, I d0n't mind."

"Thanks but, what about you?"

"I'll be fine." She drew her whip "L00k, there they c0me." Jake nodded and ran towards the horde, his guns firing rapidly and taking out infected left and right. As he was faced head on by the horde, he began using his body as well, kicking them and smacking them with his guns, which were still firing at the infected. Many of them fell and died with bullets in their heads, and others were immobilised by broken bones, his shirt and skin covered in gashes, blood and white powder, some of the blood his own and some of the blood wild colours. Eventually, the number of the infected grew too much, and he began being overpowered by them, more and more cuts being embedded into his flesh. An infected black carapacian covered in yellow caution tape pushed him over against a defeated corpse and began tearing into his skin, Jake gritting his teeth and trying to stop the onslaught of infected. Aradia wandered over to him, her dead eyes stare going unnoticed by the panicking page of hope. She raised her whip and began swinging it at the infected that Jake hadn't killed. Jake began to realise what was happening and crawled up, doing his best to continue taking the infected down with his weakened body, his back pushed against Aradia's in a final battle.  
"Holy shit! We might actually get through this!" Jake gasped, looking at the depleting numbers.

"Even if we d0, y0u pr0bably w0nt survive."

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine today." Aradia shrugged while still continuing to whip the infected. After a while, Jake began coughing and gasping, the white tendrils bursting from his skin. Without missing a beat, Aradia swung her whip back at Jake's neck, snapping it before his symptoms could worsen. Jake fell to his knees, his smoking guns falling from his hands. Aradia sighed and sat next to Jake's corpse, waiting for her body to be torn to feed the infected and become one herself.


End file.
